This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 11-093793, filed Mar. 31, 1999, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a camera having an electronic image-pickup element for capturing a subject image and converting it to an electric signal and a monitor for displaying the image based on an image signal generated from the electronic image-pickup element.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-074992 discloses an electronic camera having an electronic view finder. Basically, power is supplied to the electronic view finder of this electronic camera. When the self-timer photography starts, the electronic view finder is turned off.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 1-114169 or Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-108054 discloses a camera for both silver-salt photography and electronic photography. This camera is provided with an electronic image-pickup apparatus for converting a subject image to an electrical signal and a silver-salt photography apparatus for recording the subject image on a silver-salt film. This camera performs electronic image pickup in synchronization with silver-salt photography and displays a captured electronic image on a monitor.
When the electronic view finder is replaced by a monitor for the electronic camera disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-074992 and this system is applied to a silver-salt camera having a monitor, the monitor is always supplied with power. This power consumption shortens a battery life. A possible solution is to power the monitor only when a photography start signal (release signal) is generated. This makes it impossible to determine a composition by viewing the monitor in a self-timer photography mode.
Neither Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 1-114169 nor Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-108054 describes camera operations in the self-timer photography mode.
The present invention incorporates these considerations and aims at providing a camera that allows an easy-to-use self-timer photography mode without consuming a camera battery.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera, comprising:
an electronic image-pickup apparatus having an electronic image-pickup element for capturing a subject image and converting it to an electric signal and a monitor for displaying the captured image based on an image signal generated from the electronic image-pickup element;
a silver-salt photography apparatus for recording a subject image on a silver-salt film;
self-timer photography mode setup means for enabling a self-timer photography mode; and
control means for controlling the electronic image-pickup apparatus to perform a photography operation in synchronization with recording on the silver-salt film by means of the silver-salt photography apparatus, wherein
capturing an image by means of the electronic image-pickup apparatus and displaying the captured image on the monitor are repeated while the self-timer photography mode setup means enable the self-timer photography mode.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera comprising:
silver-salt photography means for recording a subject image on a silver-salt film;
electronic image-pickup means for capturing an image equivalent to an image recorded on the silver-salt film in synchronization with an operation of the silver-salt photography means;
a monitor for displaying an image captured by the electronic image-pickup means; and
self-timer photography mode setup means for enabling a self-timer photography mode that allows the silver-salt photography means to start an exposure after a specified time from a specified timing, wherein
capturing an image by means of the electronic image-pickup means and displaying the captured image on the monitor are repeated while the self-timer photography mode setup means enable the self-timer photography mode.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera, comprising:
an electronic image-pickup element for capturing a subject image and converting it to an electric signal;
a monitor for displaying the captured image based on an image signal generated from the electronic image-pickup element;
a self-timer photography mode setup unit for enabling a self-timer photography mode; and
a controller for executing a repetition of converting the subject image to an electric signal by means of the electronic image-pickup apparatus and displaying the image on the monitor while the self-timer photography mode setup unit enables the self-timer photography mode.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.